Main Dish
by counttothree
Summary: Once an assassin, always an assassin. Connor/OC. Swear and dirty jokes.
1. My Dear Birdy

"My Dear Birdy

'Theyalways say first kill is the hardest, but they are so wrong. The hardest kill in the life of an assassin will always be the last. There are no words to describe how hard it is to place your weapon down, a knife, sword, gun, axe, and to leave your past behind. Once an assassin, always an assassin.'

Those words would haunt me forever. I never hesitated that much when I became one. It wasn't a choice, but a mere turn of events. It was as if I was destined to be one, since I was so good at it, but we never really choose. It finds us, and no matter what, you'll always come looking for this identity. It sticks with us for the remainder of our life. People will always come looking, enemies or students. And that is how I met you. You were sent here, by destiny, kismet. It seemed like you stumbling into the street I resided in was written in the skies. I raised you like my own sister, passed on to you the knowledge I gain over the years of my experience. You've asked for answers, demanded I tell you where I was most nights and days, why most of the few times I came back I was drenched in blood, why I had grown to have a scar-littered body, why the few times I was out with you I had to disappear halfway, then come back dragging you to a safe spot as fast as I could, why strange men would see me, and we would lock ourselves in a room (I remember you questioning the direction of my sexuality on that matter, but I can assure you fully that I am NOT gay.), why times I've had to change your name or your gender in front of strangers. You've snooped in my study, you've asked my associates and even at one time followed me when I denied you answers, only to end up with even more questions. I'm very sorry for leaving you with so many questions, and the fact that you will gain a plethora more, like why I will not be here when you are reading this. The truth is there is a matter within the creed that I am in, and I need to tend to it urgently. More importantly, I will have to leave for a long time, months, a year or so perhaps. But when I am gone do not try to search for me. I have instructions for you and follow them as your life depends on it, greatly. I am very sorry, and regretful that what I have been trying to protect you from for so many years has been coming closer and closer; your life is in danger, and it is only now I realize that when you try to protect someone from the corrupted the best thing to do is to keep your distance. Please be safe, and soon all your questions will be answered. Forget all you know. True wisdom is knowing you know nothing (Socrates, my sister). You need to go to the frontier, and there a friend of mine will train you. Answers will be revealed along the way but do not agree to anything rashly. You have a choice here, do not take it for granted. Godspeed to you my dear, and I hope very much we meet again. My directions for you are in the cabinet, there is a button which you need to push on the bookshelf. Take immediate action.

I love you,

Nathan Wayne


	2. KyleBirdy

She stood outside the old house, hesitant to knock. Yes, she would follow her brother's instructions but this was pushing it. She was dressed in a plain dress shirt and trousers, with boots up to her knees, her hair had been tied very discreetly, creating an illusion that she had short hair. Her torso was tightly wrapped with white strips of cloth, hiding her breasts, which to be honest was nothing much to hide. A hood covered her head. She looked at herself in a little pocket mirror her brother had given her: Yes, this was her now. She was no longer Birdy, but Kyle Wayne. Kyle Wayne, Kyle Wayne she chanted in her head, as if she was trying to beat the idea into her head. She took a deep breath, and rapped her knuckles against the wooden door.

A few seconds, and the door suddenly opened. She was startled, she had hardly heard any footsteps approaching. Furthermore the man who had answered the door was far from what she expected. She heard from her brother that Achilles was an old man, not.. this.

"Yeah..?" He looked at her intently. Who was "he" and what was "his" business?

"I'm looking for a.. mister.. Achilles?" "He" asked nervously. "His" voice surprisingly feminine.

"What business do you have?" He asked coldly.

"It's none of yours," taken aback by Connor's cold tone, "Kyle" replied. Her eyes glaring at him.

"Ah! Miss Birdy I presume?"

She nodded, a bit annoyed that Achilles had seen through her disguise.

As if reading her mind, Achilles comforted, "No need for Dismay Miss Birdy. Your brother told me you were a lady,"

"A-ah, I see." She answered, a bit awkward.

Silence.

"I-I was told you could give me answers about my brother."

Achilles shook her off with a wave of his hand, "and you shall know in due time. Now, tell me what you are here for,"

Annoyed at his dismissal, Birdy dryly answered, "I'm here to train for a mission."

"And you know what that mission is?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to tell you after you have my trust sir, unless my brother has

informed you already,"

"He has taught you well. I know very well why you are here. For the next few weeks you will be training with Connor," He pointed to the man who showed her to the door, "Connor this is Birdy,"

"Kyle now," she corrected. Yes, this was all going very well…

And she was going to kill her brother when he returned for leaving her in this mess.


End file.
